Samuel King
Samuel King was the Chief Police Officer of the Grimsborough Police Department. He was seen for the first time in The Death of Rosa Wolf (Case #1). In It All Ends Here (Case #51), on the Election day, Samuel murdered Adam Bentley by shooting Adam with his handgun between his eyes at the Red Party's offices. Profile Samuel was a 75 year old man who had grey hair combed over to the right side. He had light blue eyes and a thick moustache above his lips. He used to wear a white shirt with a black tie underneath a black police-chief suit. The suit contained five stars on both the shoulders, and consisted of GPD's logo on the sleeves. Samuel was 6 feet and 1 inch tall, he weighed 180 lbs, and his blood type was A+. In It All Ends Here, Samuel wore an "I VOTED" badge on the right side of his suit. It was discovered that he could handle guns and that he was right-handed. Personal Life Not much was known about the personal life of Samuel. It was just known that Samuel used to be friends with Sheila MacCarthy before she made her breakthrough and became an actress. In Marked for Death (Case #39), it was revealed that Cathy King, who is originally known as the @rtist, is his granddaughter. In Blood and Glory (Case #42), it was discovered that Samuel played tennis. Role in Case(s) In It All Ends Here, Samuel was surprisingly called into the investigation for the first time. He was arrested after all the evidences proved that he was the murderer of Adam Bentley. Jones was in shock when the evidences of Adam's murder pointed towards Samuel, but Samuel admitted to Jones and the player that he killed Adam, and thus decided to commit suicide probably because he felt guilty for his actions and to avoid his jail sentence. Samuel wept, but Jones pleaded with him to put the gun away, and instead to explain why he killed Adam before the judge in court. Samuel told the player that the team must find out the reasons on their own, and after saying his last words, he shot himself to death. Thus, Samuel's motives to kill Adam remains a mystery. After the Additional Investigation of this case, the player gets promoted to the sixth and final district of Grimsborough - Airport. At the Airport district, after the death of Chief King, in A Brave New World (Case #52), it was revealed from Herman Cavendish that the King family were from a Pilgrim family called Kingsley, but their family name changed to King after those centuries. Trivia *Samuel, Donald Byrd and Matt Barry are the only killers who aren't sentenced by Olivia Hall. *Samuel and Donald Byrd are the only killers in the game who committed suicide. *Samuel, Howard Johnson and Luke Harris are the only suspects who appeared in at least one case before appearing as suspects in the further ones. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Chief Police Officer of GPD, Samuel appears in all the cases except Beautiful No More, Anatomy of a Murder, The Lake's Bride, The Reaper and the Geek, and An Elementary Murder. Samuel always appears when you want to investigate another case, asking you for the reports. Since he has committed suicide in Case #51, Jones will ask you for reports starting from Case #52. Chief King also appears and gives you a message after you level up, but he will be replaced by Jones after you finish the third chapter of Case #51. As for all, since he committed suicide, his final appearance is in It All Ends Here. He was also mentioned many times in A Brave New World (Case #52) after his death took place. Samuelview51.png|Samuel, as he appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51). Samuelbyebye.png|Samuel felt guilty of his actions and committed suicide in order to avoid being sentenced. Samuelholdingagun.png|Samuel, holding a gun at the time of his suicide attempt 1. Samuelholdingagun2.png|Samuel, holding a gun at the time of his suicide attempt 2. Samuelholdingagun3.png|Samuel, holding a gun at the time of his suicide attempt 3. Samuelafterkillinghimself.png|Samuel, after he shot himself to death. OG_SUS_51_6006.png Cathysamuelking.png|A picture of Samuel and his granddaughter, Cathy. Serena'spicture.png|An old picture of Samuel with his old friends, Serena Johnson and Stuart Huckabee. Stuart Huckabee.png|Stuart Huckabee, Samuel's old friend. King00.png|Happy 270900_492331580833518_808736842_n.jpg|In Rage KKK.png|Blushing Untitled-1.pngdddd.png|Blushing Another King.png|Thinking 1 SK.png|Thinking 2 Samuelthinking3.png|Thinking 3 Samuelmad.png|Mad Chief - Talking.png|Talking on the Phone King - Winking.png|Winking King - Relaxing.png|Stressed Out 1 Samuelstressedout.png|Stressed Out 2 qasw.png|Disappointed Untitled-fffgh.png|Shhhh 1185590_541979369189206_946140054_n.png|Little Samuel samuel king picture 2.jpg samuel king picture.jpg Ene.jpg rockafella.PNG|Samuel King in Facebook Fall Games Burger Sale 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|Criminal Case's 1st Birthday Criminal_case_title.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters